I Wasn't Thinking
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: The odd story of Fiyeressa


**_I Wasn't Thinking!_**

_Okay, I seriously don't know where the idea for this came from. Just, TheGirlDefyingGravity and I were talking - about Wicked of course - and then the marriage between Norbert and Michelle popped up. Since then I have had this weird... vision in my head. (If you want to know the vision, PM me) OBC FTW! Hehe... enjoy. *laughs maniacally*  
PS: Takes place while Elphaba and Glinda are in the Emerald City, but you'll notice things go a bit differently. Don't kill me; I don't own it_.

o+--+o

It was a typical, ordinary, boring, everyday day. Normal, that is if your boyfriend just dumped you for the girl that set you up in the first place. That was exactly what had happened to Nessarose Thropp."That idiot has no soul." She sobbed into a pillow while beating it with her fists. She was in her sister's room. Nessa always went to her sister when she needed help. When she arrived at the dorm, there was no respond to her knock, so she took the spare key out from her purse and rolled inside. Nessa had curled herself up in her sister's bed - something she was very capable of doing, haters. There she sobbed. In fact, it couldn't be described as anything else.

Until...

A small click of a doorknob made her look up only to see a dashing young prince wrapped only in a towel, revealed to have just come out of a steaming hot shower. "Oh, Glinda!" He sang seductively.

He was met by a blank stare. Nessa had no idea what to think of the scene - until he said that blond idiot's name. "Don't you _dare _say her name!" She snapped sitting up.

Fiyero, who had figured out his attempt to woo Glinda (or the girl present) had ended in catastrophe, sat down on the pink bed across from her. "Nessa? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I came to talk to Elphaba." She wanted that munchkin dead... and his head on a plate.

"Have you been crying?" The prince actually seemed to care.

"I told you; I came for Elphaba."

Fiyero locked her gaze. "Elphaba isn't here." Nessarose knew the prince had powers. His eyes alone could make you do anything. Let's not even get started in what his mouth can do.

The girl looked down, feebly accepting her defeat. "Boq broke up with me." She nearly whispered.

The prince gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry," he put a hand on her shoulder, "I know it hurts to be dumped."

Nessa furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't know _anything_! You don't know that it hurts so bad you want to kill them, but it's so terrible you couldn't live without him! Boq left me for Glinda - your Glinda! Oz, I hate that girl!" She screamed. If she could move her legs she would stomp through the floor with her anger.

"You don't hate Glinda." Fiyero suggested

This enraged Nessarose even more! "The only man I'll ever love left me and it's all because that slut is pretty and popular!" She screamed.

The prince gave a look identifying that he knew she was right but didn't want to admit it. "Okay, you do hate Glinda," he admitted at last, "but Nessa, you are a very beautiful and charming young lady. You'll love other men. Don't cry because Boq was an idiot. He doesn't deserve your tears."

Nessa grew calm and commented, feeling very witty, "You realize you just called Boq an idiot for falling in love with _your_ girlfriend."

He smirked. "I never said I was smart, now did I?"

"But you are." She replied, feeling a bit awkward with complimenting him. "You always know exactly what to say. There's more to unroll than what you let on to."

"Suddenly I'm smart." He mumbled with a grin. A soft smile escaped from the girl.

That's when the most peculiar thing happened. Acting on an impulse that came out of nowhere, she leaned in and kissed him. Seriously, she didn't know where it came from. It had to be the eye trick.

But Nessa didn't stop, and Fiyero didn't stop, and they had both forgotten all about Gloq.

o+--+o

"Elphie! I can't believe it! The Wizard likes you!" Glinda gushed as she skipped alongside her friend.

Said friend was _not _skipping and had a small smile on her face. "He only thinks I have skill he can use." Elphaba assured her.

"But you guys really clicked like a father daughter thing." The blond said, not to be dismayed.

"I already have a father." The green girl replied with a grimace, stopping to take out the key. "That's odd," she mumbled, "the door is already unlocked."

"Well, someone must've forgotten to lock it, Elphie." Glinda scolded gently, opening the door. That only made Elphaba wonder why in the world the blond made a shrill ear-splitting sound that must've been from her mouth.

Speaking of mouths, Glinda Upland's boyfriend was making out with Elphaba Thropp's younger sister. You might think there is nothing wrong with that at all, but the two girls were as confusified as ever. And the petite blond was a bit angry. "FIYERO!" She screamed in a note that immediately blurred everything.

Fiyero jumped at his name and tumbled off the bed, taking Nessa with him. "Glinda!" He said after sitting up. "W-What are you doing here?"

"This is _my _dorm, and shouldn't you be glad to see me?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Oh, yes, it's great to see you! Uh..." It was the first time in his life the prince was at a loss for words.

"Fiyero..." Elphaba said calmly, "Why were you in our dorm kissing my sister. Topless for that matter!" At this point her voice had picked up in anger.

"Uhh...." The prince rambled again. Nessarose didn't say anything.

"And Nessa..." Galinda tried the calm trick, "You were letting MY boyfriend MAKE OUT WITH YOU ON MY BED!"

"It wasn't your bed!" Nessa snapped back, annoyed. "It was Elphaba's."

Glinda was strangely pulling the calm thing well and looked up to Fiyero. "You have any explanation for this?" Fiyero just stood there looking guiltier and guiltier. "Or... Do you not like me anymore?"

"No, Glinda!" Nessa said soothingly. Oddly enough, she was feeling warm feelings about her again. "It was me. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"What?" Glinda and Elphaba asked at the same time. "It was you?"

"Come on! Is it so hard to believe I don't hit on _every _girl I see!" Fiyero nearly ripped his perfect hair out.

"Nessa, _you _kissed _him?_" Elphaba looked at her sister skeptically. "Are you feeling well?"

"And what about Biq?" Glinda asked worriedly.

"You didn't hear? Boq dumped me. Apparently he's in love with you." Nessa scowled at the name... well, as close to a correct pronunciation of a name Glinda will ever get.

"So... your boyfriend dumps you... and you kiss mine?" The blond bit her lip in hopes of anger management.

Fiyero hadn't said a word until... "You know what..." Everyone looked at him. He took Nessa's face in his hands and gave her one last taste of Fiyero before jumping up and saying, "Later."

o+--+o

_It took a path different than what I thought, and I might just continue it because it's not quite where I want it to be... Like mentioned before I disown Wicked. Aren't we GLAD? Hehe, I think I might just have to find some way to write my vision in fanfiction form (cuz it's pointless to write fiction about real people you know?) Well, review to tell me how terrible it sucked. Oh yes, I also had to make Yero topless =^.^=  
_


End file.
